The present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for cleaning commercial soda fountains and other dispensing machines. Over time, drain hoses of fountain dispenser become clogged leading to an undesired overfill of the drain reservoir and spillage of fluid. Conventional cleaning devices consist of a hose connected to a tank of carbon dioxide (Co2). Although providing adequate cleaning with high pressure, such conventional devices are heavy and require transportation of the tank to and from the location of the fountain dispenser. Transporting and handling of heavy tanks presents significant safety concerns especially with Co2 inside service vehicles.